


April 2, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos never mentioned spending his last penny on a rare stuffed animal.





	April 2, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos never mentioned spending his last penny on a rare stuffed animal and continued to smile near his daughter.

THE END


End file.
